


Working It Out

by Krislmart



Series: 15.03 coda [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Claire Novak, Biker Castiel (Supernatural), Case Fic, Castiel & Claire Novak Friendship, Hunter Claire Novak, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Sam and Dean tackle a case with the help of a leather jacketed, motorcycle riding friend.Continuation of my 15.03 coda fic "Fix It."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 15.03 coda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request for a post-breakup fic where Dean is heartbroken and mopey. He and Sam go on a case and after they stop at a bar and see Cas at the bar. No trenchcoat in sight. Just leather jacket. And Dean is gobsmacked. I tweaked your prompt a little bit Madimoo but I have been dying to write biker Cas and the photos posted on Tumblr plus Misha in a leather jacket at this weekend’s con just solidified it. Also, I came up with this before Jensen broke all of our brains at SPNDC by talking about 15.09 which is why I tagged it as an alternate universe - canon divergence.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone but I made it as a follow-up to my earlier 15.03 coda fic "Fix It."

Ever since he confessed everything to Sam, Dean had been trying to do better. Of course he slipped every now and then. Just a few days ago, he woke up sprawled across one of the recliners in the Dean Cave, an empty whiskey bottle nestled against him. Sam silently walked in with a mug of coffee, a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin. 

Having Sam know everything was good and bad. He wasn’t nagging Dean but his soft, sad smiles were killing Dean. 

Today, thankfully, he had woken up in his own bed. Shrugging his soft dead guy robe on, he stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Normally at this time of the day Sam was still out running. 

“So get this,” a voice piped up from the table to Dean’s right.

“What the hell man?” Dean grumbled. “Warn a person. Or at least let them get coffee first.” 

Sam held his tongue while Dean poured a cup, savoring the first few sips. Finally, he turned back to Sam. “Why aren’t you out running now? I didn’t sleep that late,” Dean said, sipping more coffee.

“I skipped today,” Sam shrugged. “Anyway I think I may have found us a case.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What’s falling apart now?”

“Nothing major,” Sam said, eyes scanning the laptop screen. “I felt it was time for us to get out of the bunker. I’m feeling a little cooped up. Plus, someone needs to take care of this.” He turned the laptop to face Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean leaned down, squinting at the screen. Locked rooms, bodies torn to shreds, cameras didn’t show the attacker. “Nobody who’s escaped or witnessed it?”

“Nope,” Sam said, pulling the laptop back. “It almost seems like it could be a hellhound. Not sure who’s sending them since no one’s in charge of Hell right now. Or they may have gotten loose when Chuck cracked the ground open. We have the tools to see them and experience in killing them so I figured we could take care of it.”

Dean shivered slightly. No matter how prepared they were, he hated the thought of being anywhere near a hellhound. They rarely entered his dreams anymore, especially lately when there were worse things to have nightmares about. 

They had been in the town for three days and still no sign of a hellhound. 

“This has to be something else,” Sam said, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

“Like what?” Dean flopped on the bed. “What else shreds up a body in a locked room?”

Biting his lip, Sam stared off into the distance. Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for Sam to say something.

“Earth to Sammy,” Dean called out.

“Something seems familiar about it,” Sam mused. “I just wish I knew what.”

With a shrug, Dean stood up. “While you figure that out, I’m going to scope out the town some more.”

“That better not be code for going to the bar and drinking half their supply,” Sam said, shooting a small glare at Dean. “I need you functioning.”

Dean snorted. “Much as I would like to drink my weight in liquor, even I need a break. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

The next morning, Sam came back from his morning run just as Dean woke up.

“Hey let me grab a quick shower and then we can head to that diner you liked,” Sam yelled over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

Dean grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. By the time the Impala was parked at the diner, Dean’s thoughts were a little clearer. Sam had been acting unusually nice this morning. Dean hadn’t gotten to the bottom of it but he was determined to figure it out, after he ordered some coffee.

Before he could try to muddle through it, a loud roar distracted him. A gorgeous pearl and ebony bike pulled up beside the Impala. The guy sitting on top of her was built. Yes, Dean was still upset about Cas but even if wasn’t immune to an attractive person. And damn was this guy something. The vintage black leather jacket stretched across his shoulders and his thighs looked like they would rip the seams of the dark jeans. The guy turned his back to them as he pulled the helmet from his head revealing a ruffled dark mess of hair. Unconsciously, Dean licked his lips.

The blood froze in his veins as the guy turned around, revealing the face that had been haunting Dean’s dreams lately.

“Cas?” he choked out.

Sam had already gotten out of the car. “Hey Cas, glad you could make it. I’d really like your insight on this case.”

“It’s no problem Sam. I was on my way to a potential case and you weren’t really out of my way.”

Dean still hadn’t moved from the driver’s seat. Every fiber in him was screaming Cas at him. His brain wanted him to apologize. His heart wanted to him to beg for forgiveness. His hands wanted to run their hands through that delicious helmet hair. Instead, Dean clutched the Impala, trying to hang on to a shred of sanity.

“Dean, are you coming or not?” Sam called out. He and Cas were halfway to the diner entrance.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, thankful his voice wasn’t shaky.

Sam and Cas had sat opposite each other in the booth and Dean’s stomach tried to crawl up through his throat as he deliberated where to sit. He wanted to be near Cas but if sat across from him, he could look his fill. Plus, having a table between them wouldn’t be a bad thing. Dean could only imagine the way Cas smelled, like leather and sunshine and…  _ Stop it, _ he yelled at himself.

Sliding in beside Sam, Dean immediately picked up the menu to keep his hands busy. He couldn’t stop his eyes from slowly tracking up Cas’ hands to his shoulders and finally his face. 

Summer sky eyes met his own. Dean tore his eyes away, attempting to scan the menu but not taking any of the words in. He managed to spit out coffee and daily special at the waitress when she stopped by.

“So Cas, before we talk about the case, what have you been up to?” Sam said, stirring his latte.

“It’s not too interesting,” Cas’ hands curled around his coffee cup. “Hunting some. I’ve been in contact with Claire, too.” A small smile crossed Cas’ face as he remembered it.

_ A few weeks earlier _

Cas had no idea where he was going to go. His thoughts were only to get out, to get away. If he dared to look at Dean for a second longer, he knew he would crumble. 

Climbing into his silver pickup truck, Cas stared at the wheel. He heaved a deep breath and put the truck in drive. Sam had recently given him a couple new credit cards so he would be fine for awhile. Doubts began to swirl in his mind as the miles flew by. It wouldn’t be long before his powers were completely gone. Fighting a sense of panic, Cas pushed aside the memories of the last time he was human. He knew what not to do now. It didn’t matter that he would, once again, be locked out of the bunker. There was no way he could stay and continue to play second fiddle. 

Anger washed over him then. How dare Dean say that he was always the reason things went wrong? Time and time again, Cas had risked everything for Dean. Had he made bad decisions? Sure. So had Dean though. Hands tightening on the wheel, Cas forced himself to take deep breaths. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, at least not yet, he still found the practice of deep breathing helped him get his emotions under control. 

Days had passed in much the same way. Sometimes Cas would happen upon a case, like the haunting in Minnesota or the ghoul in Indiana. Without fail, he would take care of the problem. He couldn’t let people suffer and besides, he considered it a good way to work on his social skills. They would come in handy soon enough.

One day, his phone chirped on the seat beside him. Cas has clung to the phone, even if he had blocked Dean’s number in a fit of anger. 

Trepidation filled him as he picked it up, dreading the name that would show up. Instead, a small smile broke out.

_ Claire: you still alive? _

_ Cas: Yes, Claire. I assume you are okay as well. _

_ Claire: hanging in there. Hadn’t heard from you in awhile. How’s everyone? _

The smile slid away. Fingers hovering above the screen, Cas tried to think of what to say. Finally he decided the truth was the best way forward. 

_ Cas: I assume they are okay. I actually have not been to the bunker or in contact with Sam or Dean for a bit. _

Minutes passed without a response. Cas had resigned himself to the end of the conversation when the phone rang. 

“What do you mean you haven’t been in contact with them?” Claire said.

Cas sighed. “I left the bunker a couple of weeks ago. I haven’t spoken to anyone since.”

“What did Dean do?” Claire retorted.

“What?” Cas said confusedly. “Why would you think…?”

“Because Sam more than likely didn’t do anything,” Claire interrupted. “So what did Dean do? Or say? Spill.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Cas blurted it all out. Jack dying, Chuck’s betrayal, the rupture leading to Hell, Belphegor, Rowena’s death and finally, the last conversation he had with Dean.

“Woah,” Claire softly murmured. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I am unsure. I’ve been doing a little hunting but not much else.”

“Didn’t you say your powers were failing?” Claire asked in an unusually gentle tone.

“That’s the only explanation I can think of to explain everything happening. Claire, you don’t need to worry about me,” Cas protested.

“Castiel,” Claire growled. “If I want to worry, I will. Come to Jody’s. We can figure out a game plan from there. I’m on my way there from a hunt anyways.”

“I don’t know,” Cas trailed off. 

“Not taking no for an answer. See you soon,” Claire said before hanging up. 

With a sigh, Cas turned around and headed toward South Dakota.

“So what, being in South Dakota means you get an entire new outfit? And a bike? What happened to the truck?” Dean spluttered. Silently he cursed how accusatory he sounded.

Cas shrugged nonchalantly. “Claire said that I need to get used to wearing new clothes. And the truck broke down. I didn’t have the money to get the parts to fix it. Jody was able to pull a few strings and get this out of the impound lot. She also got me a motorcycle license.”

In actuality, Claire had all but laid down an ultimatum when it came to Cas’ wardrobe. 

_ Earlier that month _

“Dude, if you’re going to eventually become human, you need to get more clothes. And if you’re going to interact with people like a normal human, you need better clothes.” Claire crossed her arms as she stared Cas down in Jody’s living room.

“And what would you know about normal humans?” Alex laughed as she walked in from the kitchen. Claire glared at her but Alex gently bumped her. “I do agree though. Cas you need to upgrade.”

Somehow Cas had ended up at the mall, Claire and Alex dragging him to different stores. Several bags and card swipes later, Cas had a brand new wardrobe. Staggering into the house, he locked eyes with Jody.

“Glad you survived,” she said. “There aren’t any decent cars or trucks in the impound lot that won’t be missed. I did, however, find a Triumph Tiger Explorer that hasn’t been claimed in more than a year. If something happens to it,” she trailed off.

“Is that a motorcycle?” Cas tilted his head.

“Yeah,” Jody said, pulling her phone out to show him some photos. “There’s already saddlebags that you can store hunting gear and clothes in. You’d have to be a little conservative with what you carry with you but that just means you’ll need a home base.” Pausing, she gave him a little glare. “Which could be here. I expect no arguments unless you want me to sic Claire and Alex on you.”

Cas shuddered slightly. “Hearing her and Alex argue over which leather jacket looked better showed me that I don’t want to be on either of their bad sides.”

Jody snorted. “She won’t admit it but Claire really likes having you here. And she’ll like the fact that you now need to shop for motorcycle gear even more.”

Cas had groaned, resigning himself to another morning of shopping.

  
Leaning back in the booth, he kept his gaze on Sam. “So tell me more about the case.” His eyes, traitors that they were, kept trying to drift to Dean. 

Dean’s eyes were locked on Cas. At least he hadn’t found anyone new.  _ Why would it matter to you _ ? his inner voice sneered.  _ You let him walk out. You let him think you didn’t care. It would serve you right if he was moving on _ . His breathing had started getting shallower and shallower as he let himself continue along this thought train.

A warm hand grabbed his own. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean’s eyes snapped up, seeing the concern in Cas’. His stomach flipped as he realized Cas was the one holding his hand.

“Yeah. No.” Dean spluttered.

Cas tilted his head. “Which is it?”

“No,” Dean resolutely said. “I’m not okay but we need to focus on this case before someone else dies.”

_ He’s not okay _ , Cas’ inner voice cheered.

_ Why are you cheering that? _ Cas sternly chided.

_If he’s not okay, that means he cares, which means he didn’t actually want you to leave! _If inner voices could roll their eyes, he knew his was right now. _Plus, he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Or that the only thing he’s been drinking is straight liquor._ _All signs of a Winchester breakdown_.

_ Stop it, _ Cas hissed at himself. Shaking his head slightly, he focused on Sam. 

“It sounds like a daeva,” Cas said, mulling over the facts.

“Of course!” Sam half-yelled, barely remembering they were in a public place. He turned to Dean. “Meg used a daeva against us years ago. I knew this felt familiar.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “But who’s using one now?”

Figuring out who was behind the daeva once they figured out that’s what it was, it turned out to be a piece of cake. Some low-level demon thought he could utilize it to help him become the next King of Hell. After plunging the demon knife into him and Cas chanting an Enochian spell to vanquish the daeva, the trio leaned against the wall. Dean had barely evaded the daeva’s claws and Sam had been thrown against the wall a time or two. Cas had a few scrapes and bruises that Dean longed to tend.

“We should probably get out of here,” Sam said. “Before any police are called.”

“Yeah,” Dean groaned, sitting up. He had taken a pretty bad fall and was already starting to feel it. Cas’ eyes flicked to him, concern obvious. 

As they hurried out of the building, Dean noticed that Cas was favoring his right arm.

“Cas, what’s wrong with your arm?” Dean reached out but Cas lurched back.

“I’m fine. I twisted my wrist a little and I’m low on power right now.”

Sam stepped in front of them both. “Cas, you can’t drive your bike back like that. Why don’t you ride back with Dean and I’ll get your bike back safely?”

Cas’ eyes darted from the bike to the Impala and back. “If you feel comfortable driving the bike, I would appreciate it, Sam. I would prefer not to wreck on the way back.”

Sam fit the helmet on his head and, with a roar, took off down the dirt road.

Taking a deep breath, Dean motioned to the car. “Ready to head out?”

Cas nodded before sliding into the Impala.

The miles slid away with silence riding as their third passenger. Dean started a million sentences in his mind but none of them sounded right. Twisting his hands around the steering wheel, his stomach clenched as the town’s welcome sign appeared in his headlights. 

“I have some money so I’ll get my own room for the night,” Cas broke the silence as the motel came into view.

“You don’t,” Dean started.

“I don’t want to crowd the two of you. I’m sure my wrist will be better in the morning and I”ll head.” The car slid to a stop and Cas already had his door open, practically running to the office.

A feeling of numbness settled on Dean’s shoulders. He stumbled into his and Sam’s room. Sam looked up, eyes widening as he took in Dean.

_ Maybe I did hit my head _ , Dean thought, trying to blink his vision clear. Warmth tracked down his face and he finally realized he was crying.

“He didn’t accept your apology?” Sam softly said.

“I didn’t,” Dean rasped.

“What the hell, Dean? This is your chance.” Sam paced across the floor.

“He’s already moving on, Sam. Why should I drag him back in? I’ll only fuck it up again.” Dean couldn’t seem to stop the tears.

“You don’t get to decide that for him,” Sam said, stopping in front of Dean. “Do you think it’s fair for him to make a decision without all of the information? He thinks you don’t want him around Dean. You’re basically lying to him. How often has that worked for us? Hell, we don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. If there was a time to throw caution to the wind, now is it.” He grabbed Dean’s shoulders, steering him toward the door. “Now go.”

Pushed out into the night, Dean caught sight of Cas disappearing into a room a few doors down. Breathing deeply, he wiped his face and strode toward the door. Before he could lose his nerve, he rapped sharply.

The door flew open. “Yes, Dean? I would like to shower and sleep.”

“I needed to talk to you, Cas.” Dean’s right leg began to tremble.

“And you couldn’t say this in the car?” Cas leaned against the door, exasperation evident on his face.

“I still don’t know what to say. Can I please come in?”

Cas sighed but opened the door wider. “Come on.”

Walking into the room, Dean eyed the bed and the small table by the window. His decision was made for him when Cas sat on the end of the bed.

“It’s not your fault.” Dean threw up a hand when he saw Cas open his mouth. “Let me finish Cas. If I don’t get this out in one go, I feel like I never will.” Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

“It’s not your fault, Cas. Mom dying, Jack dying, Rowena dying. None of it is on you. It wasn’t fair for me to blame you when I forgave Jack and Sam. I’ve always held you to a higher standard and I would apologize but I’m not. I expect more from you because,” his voice cracked. “Because you mean more. You said that me and Sam have each other and that’s true. But he’s my brother. You’re my, well you’re my Cas. I’ve been lying to myself for too long and Sam reminded me that I can’t make your decisions for you and I can’t hide information.”

Dean looked up and caught Cas’ eye. “I need you, Cas. Not as a brother but as you. I know you said that we’re real but what if we’re not? What if the way I feel was caused by Chuck? I can’t even trust my own feelings, Cas. It’s easier to push you away because,” Dean let out a shuddery breath. “It’s easier if you hate me than if you don’t really care.”

In an instant, Cas was in Dean’s space, grabbing his face. “Before you asked me what was real and I told you that we are. I meant that Dean. We are a product of our own choices. So what if Chuck picked the scenarios. We made it up as we went. We are real. I promise you.”

Dean closed his eyes as a tear slid down.

“And Dean,” Cas softly said, waiting for Dean to open his eyes. “I love you too.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “But I didn’t…”

“If you think after this long, I don’t realize what you saying ‘I need you’ means then I don’t know what to tell you,” Cas smiled. “Honestly, I never thought we’d have this conversation.”

A watery chuckle escaped from Dean. “Yeah, well I’m surprised I didn’t have a heart attack when you showed up today.”

Cas’ brow furrowed. “I figured Sam didn’t tell you I was coming but why would you be that shocked?”

“What do you expect when you show up looking iike the definition of sex on that bike?” Dean grinned. “Which you are totally keeping by the way.”

“Don’t think that your flattery has distracted me Dean. We still have a lot to talk about.” Cas slid his arm around Dean.

“I know,” Dean leaned into him. “As long as I’m with you, we’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I couldn't leave my earlier 15.03 coda alone. I need a happy ending!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](https://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
